1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of analyzing song lyrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Searches for song lyrics make up a significant portion of all Internet traffic. According to Microsoft, about 10 percent of all Internet search queries are entertainment-related, and about 70 percent of those searches are related to music lyrics. Users can search for and access song lyrics by way of web browsers or other applications on desktop computers, laptops, tablet devices, mobile devices, and the like.
A user wishing to read the lyrics of a song may visit one of a number of websites which have access to databases containing song lyrics and can display the lyrics to the user. Typically, the user conducts a search for song lyrics by entering search terms such as “lyrics”, the song title, a line or phrase in the song, artist name, and the like, into a search engine. The search engine outputs a list of links to pages containing matches to the search terms. The user can select and view one or more of the pages to determine if they contain the song lyrics of interest.
Generally, once a user has found and viewed the song lyrics that he or she is looking for, the user will leave the lyrics page and move on to a new task. If the user wishes to view the lyrics of another song, the user typically conducts a new search using search terms entered into a search engine. Depending on the search results and the pages selected by the user, the user may or may not return to the website that he or she had visited for the earlier-searched lyrics.
Song lyrics websites typically display lyrics in a static form. Typically the lyrics for a particular song are displayed on one or more pages and if necessary the user can scroll down the page or navigate to subsequent pages to view the lyrics. There are generally few or no mechanisms to attract repeat visits or to encourage users to linger on the page or visit other pages within the same website.
Some song lyrics websites record the number of times a song lyrics page has been viewed. This data may be used to calculate licensing revenues to copyright owners or advertising income. However, there are generally few or no mechanisms to track particular song lyrics that users may be interested in. For example, there is a lack of mechanisms for increasing the engagement of users with song lyrics. There also is a lack of configurations to provide feedback to interested parties such as song lyrics providers, copyright owners, music artists, promoters, and the like regarding users' engagement with song lyrics.